


A Beautiful Start to a Lifelong Love Letter

by TheIfInLife



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, College, Dimension Cannon, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: High School was okay, but College is way better. Why? Because Simon gets to room with the love of his life.Or what happens on their first night in their dorm room.





	A Beautiful Start to a Lifelong Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I usually write One Direction fics but I am currently obsessed with Love, Simon and Simon vs. the Homosapians Agenda so I had to write a quick little thing. It’s short because it’s basically just porn lol. Also it is unbeta’d at the moment because I literally just wrote. If anyone wants to beta it, I’d love you forever. Alright, have a lovely day! 
> 
> EDIT: I am now aware of the spacing issue. It will be fixed by the weekend!! :)
> 
> (Title is from the song called I Choose You)

High school was an interesting time in Simon Spier’s life. He was forced out of the closet and that sucked for sure. Although he will never get over the fact that an important part of his life was taken from him, being out has been good.

  
College, however, is going to be so much better. For one, his entire group of friends from high school all got into the same college. Well, except for Garrett, who chose to go to a school a bit farther away due to a better financial aid package. It all seemed to be worked out perfectly – Leah and Abby were rooming together, Nick decided to have a single room, and of course, Simon and Bram roomed together.

  
When Bram and Simon first stepped foot in their cylinder block dorm room, with their parents trailing close behind, it already seemed perfect. Of course, they pushed their two beds together instead of making bunk beds like their parents had suggested. Simon’s mother gave him a knowing look but Simon just turned away, pretending not to notice.

  
Eventually their room was all set up, complete with Simon’s Elliot Smith posters and Bram’s soccer posters. Simon isn’t tearing up as he watches his parents look around for something else to do so they don’t have to leave yet, he really isn’t.

  
“Well,” Simon’s dad sucks in a breath, clapping Simon on the back. “I think we’re done here, Si. I’m so proud of you. But know that you can always call if you need anything.”

  
“Dad, don’t cry.” Simon smiles through his own tears.

  
“I’m not crying, you’re crying.” His dad says, pulling him into a tight, quick hug. “Alright.”

  
His dad then goes over to give Bram a quick hug. Simon’s attention is taken by the fact that his mom is now stepping towards him with a black box in her hands. He takes it from her, looking at her in confusion.

  
“Mom, what’s – ”

  
“Don’t open it until we’re gone.” She says, blinking quickly which means that she is also trying not to cry. “My boy is a college kid now.”

  
“Well, I mean classes don’t start for another two days…” Simon’s voice trails off.

  
“I still want to know how your life is going, okay? You better not make me stalk your Facebook to know what’s going on with you, Si. Call me every once in a while. I love you so much.”

  
Simon sets the black box down so that they can properly hug and then the both of them are gone and all Simon can do is watch the door close behind them. He turns to look at Bram and a grin breaks out on his face.

  
“We’re…in college!!” Bram practically yells, jumping into Simon’s arms.

  
“So,” Simon says, “what do we do now?”

  
“I say we call up Nick and the girls. Oooh! Let’s see if this town has a Waffle House!”

  
-

  
“I can’t believe that we’re in IHop right now.” Leah whispers, half in awe and half in disgust.

  
“Well for some reason this town doesn’t have a Waffle House.” Bram shakes his head.

  
“Wait, listen, guys!” Abby sits up excitedly. “This is a good thing! Waffle House was high school us. This is college us. Change is good, don’t look so down.”

  
“You’re totally right.” Nick smiles this goofy, stupid smile.

  
“You’re just saying that because you’re trying to get some tonight.” Leah laughs. “Which will not happen in our room might I add.”

  
The group laughs loudly, carrying on with their time there and it strikes Simon that maybe, just maybe everything will be okay. This whole college and “transitional time in life” will be okay. He’s going to be okay.

  
By the time they get home, Simon’s cheeks hurt from smiling and his heart is full of love for the boy beside him. Bram runs off to the communal bathroom while Simon dresses down to his boxers and looks over his class schedule for probably the hundredth time.

  
“Babe,” Bram says when he returns from the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah,” Simon sighs. “Just can’t believe this is my life now. We’re living together and we’re, like, actual adults. It’s just incredible, this journey that we’re about to go on together.”

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bram presses a quick kiss to Simon’s lips and then he jumps into bed. “Oh hey! You never opened that box that your mom gave you.”

  
Simon immediately goes over to it. He thinks back to what his mother had said about him being a college kid now. He guesses that what’s hiding in the black box is just some sappy collage of him growing up or something of that sort. He was wrong.

  
Simon lifts the lid of the black box and immediately bursts into laughter, face going red. In the box is a shitload of condoms as well as two full sized bottles of lube, one of them flavored strawberry.

  
“Oh…my…god.” Bram peers inside the box and then rolls on his back, letting out unabashed laughter.

  
“She left a note.” Simon shakes his head. “This is so embarrassing. It says, ‘stay safe and use a lot of lube’.”

  
“I wonder if my mom talked to your mom about always using condoms, even when doing oral.” Bram laughs quieter now.

  
“Oh god, probably. Our moms have become strangely close ever since we started dating.”

  
“Mmm.” Bram agrees.

Simon sets the box on the dresser next to their bed, lying down next to Bram. There’s this peaceful sort of quiet. Somewhere down the hallway, someone is already experiencing their first college party judging by the quieted bass thumping. Simon stares at Bram’s bookshelf and smiles to himself. He should have known that the guy who calls him cute and grammatical would decide to be an English major. The streetlight casts just a small amount of light into their room, illuminating Bram’s sleek, toned calves. Simon tangles one of his legs with Bram’s.

  
Bram turns to him, running his fingertips over Simon’s bare chest. When Simon turns to look at him, his heart leaps. Bram’s big, brown eyes are staring right at him and Simon can’t think of anything other than how extremely lucky he is.

  
“I’m so happy.” Bram breathes, biting his lip.

  
Simon kisses him because it’s the only response that he can think of. His heart swells even more for this boy. Bram never used to be the one who was so open with his feelings but the longer they’ve dated, the more open Bram has become.

  
“I love you.” Simon whispers. It’s not the first time that he’s said it. They’ve said it to each other on a pretty regular basis but this time it feels different, like it means so much more now that they’re living together and legally adults.

  
“I love you too.” Bram presses a soft kiss to Simon’s lips and pulls back just enough that Simon can still feel his breath on his lips. “Do you...want to use those condoms?”

  
Simon knew what he meant. He knew that Bram wasn’t talking about a blow job because they’ve already done that; in fact, they’ve done everything but actually have sex.

  
“Yeah.” Simon smiles. “And we’ll just ignore how weird it is that my parents gave this stuff to us.”

  
“Yeah we will!” He laughs quietly and kisses Simon with more intent.

  
“Who,” Simon pulls back from the kiss, ignoring the awkwardly loud his voice was in the moment. “Who is going to be the-the bottom.”

  
“Um, well. What do you want? Because I’m good either way.”

  
“I think that I want to be the bottom.” Simon clears his throat awkwardly. “If that’s okay with you.”

  
“Of course, Si.” He kisses Simon gently.

  
Simon tangles his fingers through Bram’s short, curly hair and tugs lightly. He knows that Bram loves that and it’s obvious when Bram takes Simon’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls, not enough to hurt but just enough that Simon whimpers. Arousal pools at the pit of Simon’s stomach.

  
Goosebumps erupt all over Simon’s skin as he feels Bram’s lips trail down the length of his neck. Bram’s lips attach at the spot where his neck meets his collar bones. He sucks hard at the skin there, causing Simon’s hips to jump. He’s now acutely aware of the fact that he’s so hard that there’s an actual tent in his boxers.

  
“Bram,” Simon gasps.

  
Bram looks up at Simon with this adorable, smug grin. God, he takes too much pleasure in riling Simon up. Honestly, Simon can’t help but chuckle just a little. His boyfriend is such a shit, but god does he love him.

  
Simon’s heart rate starts picking up again as he watches Bram resituate himself so that he’s between Simon’s legs. Bram takes off his pajama shirt and then leans down so that their bare chests are touching. He’s got this thing where he’s obsessed with the skin to skin contact. Simon doesn’t really blame him though, there’s something really intimate in feeling someone’s bare skin against your own.

  
Simon bucks his hips up so that he gets some sort of friction because he’s basically dying. When he feels how hard Bram is, he bites his lip.

  
That’s going inside me. Holy shit. A whole new wave of nerves settles in Simon’s stomach as Bram starts rubbing their hips together. Bram immediately notices Simon tensing up.

  
“You okay?” His lips are practically pressed against Simon’s ear which somehow feels incredibly intimate and it causes Simon’s dick to twitch.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Just a little nervous is all. Don’t stop, please.”

  
“Talk to me.” He says, hips still moving. “What can I do to make you less nervous?”

  
“Mmm,” Simon can’t help but let out a moan. “You’re so big. How’s it gonna fit?”

  
At that, Bram pulls back. “Don’t worry, Babe. I’ll make sure you’re ready. And just promise you’ll tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop.”

  
“Promise.”

  
He sits back on his knees and hooks his fingers in the waistband of Simon’s boxers. Simon lifts his hips to help Bram remove his boxers and then he’s naked and bare. Simon’s cheeks get hot watching Bram just look at his body. The streetlight from outside casts in just enough light that Simon’s pale skin almost looks like it’s glowing.

  
Bram leans down quickly to kiss Simon, murmuring a soft, “you’re beautiful” against his lips.

  
“Can you scoot to the edge of the bed?” Bram asks, already moving Simon to where he wants him. Simon would never dare to admit that his dick twitches just a little when Bram manhandles him.  
Simon feels even more exposed how he is now, with part of his butt hanging off the bed, legs spread, and Bram on the floor on his knees.

  
“Ohh.” Simon gasps when he feels Bram spread his cheeks and lick tentatively at his hole.

  
They’ve only done this once before and Simon came embarrassingly quickly.  
Bram’s tongue alternates between hard pressed licks and slow, almost torturously languid movements.

  
“Y-yes,” Simon gasps, feeling his legs start to shake.

  
Suddenly, Bram’s touch is gone. Simon leans up on his elbows, all prepared to pout at Bram. And then he sees what Bram is doing. He’s got a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands. Simon gulps audibly.

  
“Still okay?” Bram asks. God, Simon could marry this sweet, beautiful boy.

  
“I love you.” Simon replies even though it’s not an actual answer.

  
Bram kisses his thigh and somehow Simon just knows that’s him saying I love you too. He wraps a hand around Simon’s dick, slowly jerking him off. Simon embarrassingly jumps when he feels a lubed finger message at his hole. Bram wraps his lips around the head of Simon’s cock at the same time as he presses a finger into his hole.

  
Simon knows he makes a strange “o” face at the conflicting feeling. It’s wonderful and strange all at the same time and it causes his toes to curl.

  
Bram is careful, slow. He takes his time opening Simon up and sucking him off. He’s three fingers deep before Simon’s legs start to shake again. Simon is almost frustrated when Bram pulls his fingers away. He’s so close.

  
“Sorry, Love.” Bram says with another smug smile when he notices Simon’s pout. “Wanna move back to how we were laying before?”

  
Simon does it without hesitation. He trusts Bram with everything he has. He’s also shaking just slightly because this is it. He’s about to actually have sex with Bram.

  
“Remember our promise.” Bram says as he grabs the condom.

  
“Yeah.” Simon bites his lip. “Let me do it. Put the condom on I mean.”

  
Simon unceremoniously rips the package open with his teeth and throws the tin foil on the floor. He pinches the top of the condom and rolls it down the length of Bram’s cock. And then he can’t really help himself. He grips at Bram’s cock and starts pumping, getting even more turned on feeling how hard and thick Bram is.

  
“Si-Simon, you gotta stop or this is going to be over before it even starts.”

  
Simon stops but a thrill runs through his veins knowing that he can make Bram come that easily. Simon watches as Bram lathers himself up with lube and jumps again when he applies a little more to Simon’s hole.

  
“Are you ready?” Bram asks, ever the gentleman, of course Simon nods. He’s leaned over, placing all his weight on one hand that’s next to Simon’s head. The other hand is holding his cock as it slowly pushes in.

  
“Ah,” Simon closes his eyes, his right hand going to grip the tensing muscles of Bram’s arm beside him.

  
It burns and it’s a lot but it’s not awful. In fact, it doesn’t really hurt, it just feels like pressure. He does go just a little bit soft though.

  
Bram stops when he’s all the way in and just waits. He doesn’t move a muscle and Simon is almost concerned that he’s not even breathing.

  
“Are you okay?” Bram finally asks. “Are you hurt? We can stop -”

  
“No, don’t stop.” Simon is quick to say. “I just need a minute to adjust.”

  
Simon wraps a hand around himself but the moment that Bram realizes, he moves Simon’s hand and replaces it with his own. Which works wonders at getting Simon all the way hard again.

  
Simon gasps as arousal starts hitting him again. He feels himself pulse around Bram’s cock and then sees the way that Bram makes his own “o” face at the feeling.

  
“Please, move.” Simon begs, not even caring how embarrassing he sounds.

  
Bram’s first movements are minute, almost hesitant. But the second he sees Simon’s positive reaction, he starts actually thrusting.

  
“Oh my god, Simon,” Bram moans loudly.  
Simon is letting out a string of his own sounds, mostly breathy little whimpers.  
The sounds their bodies make, the slick sound of the lube and the skin on skin contact is actually the loudest part.

  
Then, Bram grabs one of Simon’s legs and hoists it on his shoulder for a deeper angle and suddenly Simon is so loud that the neighbors next door might actually hear then.

  
“Fuck! Bram, fuck, yeah.” Simon moans, his eyes closed because it feels so good that he literally cannot keep them open. “D-don’t stop!”

  
“Si,” Bram breathes. “You’re gonna make me come.”

  
“So-sorry.” Simon opens his eyes long enough to look at Bram’s face and holy fuck is he attractive.

  
Bram actually giggles. “Don’t say sorry you goof.”

  
And then he goes harder and Simon literally can’t contain himself. He’s not even aware of what’s coming out of his mouth anymore, all he knows is that he can’t be bothered to care because Bram is right there and he’s never felt anything better in his life.

  
Bram gets his hand around Simon’s cock for three seconds and suddenly Simon is seizing up, shooting come all over his chest. With the way his hole suddenly gripped at Bram’s cock, he also stopped, shooting into the condom.

“Aaaaah,” Simon whimpers, feeling Bram collapse on him, nibbling at his neck.

Bram slips out but they make no immediate movement. For just a few moments, they lay there basking in the incredible moment they just shared.  
Simon is the first to try to move, but he immediately regrets it when his sore ass makes him yelp.

“Here, let me.”

Bram gets up and cleans both of them up which gives Simon yet another reason to believe that he found the perfect guy for him.

Bram crawls back into bed when everything is cleaned up, fitting himself underneath Simon’s arm.

“I’m so glad that I decided to go to that carnival last year.” He says. “I love you, Simon Spier.”

“I love you too, Bram. I couldn’t think of a better way to ring in our freshman year of college.”

“Hopefully you can walk at orientation tomorrow.” Bram teases.

“Shut up.”

Simon kisses him, smiling as he thinks about how he’s ready for the rest of their lives to begin.


End file.
